


Shane and the Heavy Burden

by Anonymous



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Depression, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Magic, Magic Lessons, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Training, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had been one year since that fateful night on the cliffs. As Shane goes walking in the forest, he comes across the farmer teetering near the edge of that very same spot. An unfortunate situation leads to a major discovery, and now Shane will learn the price the farmer paid for Pelican Town's happily ever after, along with things he thought were only true in fairy tales.Story by Jumino-P





	1. Born of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> About the farmer:
> 
> Name: Lachlan Lawrence  
> Birthday: Winter 23  
> Gender/Pronouns: Demigirl, they/them pronouns  
> Hair: Long, dark auburn with hints of black  
> Eyes: Violet  
> Pet: Cat named Miso  
> Loves: Universal Loves, Iridium Bars, Maki Roll, All Berries, Juice, Garlic, Salmon Dinner, Pizza, Oysters, Hazelnut  
> Hates: Universal Hates, Beer, Beets, Coconut, Void Eggs  
> Neutral on all other items
> 
> Always wears Fingerless Gloves

_"Here's a chance to finally take control my life…these cliffs…"_

_Lachlan stared at Shane, violet eyes filled with tears. For the past few months, they'd been trying so hard to get to know him. They'd learned a lot. That he was funny, enjoyed a good laugh and a good drink, and that he loved his family._

_But they also learned that he was hurting. That he wasn't well, and that greatly affected him and his loved ones. He tries. Yoba knows he tries._

_Sadly, everyone has their limits. And Lachlan was reminded of that cruel fact when they saw him curled up on the ground, hugging himself while surrounded by beer cans and a few bottles of ale._

_"Why should I even go on?" he sobbed. "T…tell me why I shouldn't roll off this cliff right now…"_

_They paused. There were a million things they could say to him right now. That he had so much ahead of him. That life had more in store for him. That he was loved. That he was needed. Lachlan knew just reminding him of little Jas would be enough to bring him back._

_But…_

_"The decision is your own," they said, reaching out and taking his hand. "Just know that I'm here for you."_

_Shane looked up at them, lips quivering as he tried to hold down whatever was threatening to overtake him. His eyes seemed to sparkle briefly; life slowly returning to them, if for only a moment._

_That moment was more than enough._

_"Thanks... I appreciate that... I really do."_

_Shane closed his eyes as Lachlan let him rest his head on their lap. They ran their fingers through his hair, and soon his body began to relax. They were both soaked to the bone, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was making sure that Shane was calm. Once he was, they could get him away from the cliff._

_After a few more minutes, Shane finally spoke up. "Lachlan…"_

_"Yeah, Shane?"_

_"…I think you should take me to the hospital now."_

_"Sure thing. Come on, let's get you out of the rain."_

_Lachlan reached into their bag, pulling out a small green totem. They placed it in Shane's free hand and with a little help, they cracked it. In a flash of light, they vanished, reappearing just outside of the farmhouse. Using the porch as a support, they hooked Shane's arm around their shoulders and began to carry him down the road. The walk from the farm to Harvey is a lot shorter._

_"I dunno if I'm gonna make it," Shane slurred, a slight hiccup interrupting._

_"Sure you can," they assured. "Just think about how happy Jas is gonna be to see you once you're better. She still needs you and loves you very much. You're like a father to her after all."_

_"Jas…Ugh, God... I'm a horrible... selfish person…"_

_"No you're not, Shane."_

_"Am too…"_

_"If you were, you and I wouldn't be friends, now would we?"_

_Shane pondered that as they managed to reach the town square. He was close to passing out, but through sheer willpower, they got to the door of the clinic. Lachlan pounded in the wood, hoping someone would be in to answer. It was late in the evening. Was everyone at the saloon? What day was it?_

_A tug on their sleeve brought their attention back to Shane. "What's up?"_

_"I s'pose you're right," he said._

_"I'm right?"_

_"You're…my friend…"_

_Shane passed out just as Harvey opened the door._

_The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Harvey lent Lachlan some dry clothes and both of them managed to get Shane dried off and changed. While Lachlan was upstairs warming up, Harvey pumped Shane's stomach. Lachlan made sure to talk to him before leaving for home. They wanted to make sure that Shane was going to be okay._

_The outlook was positive, so they returned home, but not before leaving a note for Shane._

_"Get well soon. I'll treat you to pizza next time you're free."_

_They hoped they'd get to cash in on that favor._

 

* * *

 

 

Another day, another feeling of unending dread in his gut. Shane had been feeling this deeply over the past week. Everyone did, really. Something felt off and no one in all of Pelican town knew what it was.

All they knew was that they didn't like it.

Maybe that was the reason Shane had felt the need to go and take a walk toward the edge of Cindersap Forest that evening. Despite the heavy wind and rain, there was something oddly soothing about this walk. Familiar, yet new.

 _Oh that's right,_ he thought. _It was this time last year._

_"I'm just glad you're still here."_

_"Wow, it was that serious, huh? I can hardly remember..."_

But Shane did remember. Kind of. He could still taste the burn of weak Joja beer on his tongue. The salt of his tears. The dirt from laying face down in the mud. Everything had felt like a blur. It still was. Most of it at least. Shane could remember parts of it in glimpses in a way reminiscent of a movie you hadn't seen in years. It wasn't pretty.

Then again, life wasn't pretty. Not all the time.

_"Just know that I'm there for you."_

But it was where it mattered.

Lachlan had managed to pull him from the edge. And after that, he continued to move away from it. Things became brighter. He got started on the right path and is now getting the help he needed. He's healing. Things had come a long way since that stormy afternoon just one year ago.

Maybe that's why the town was so on edge? Because of him?

Yoba, he hoped not.

**_"Why?! Dammit why?!"_ **

Shane halted in his tracks. He was almost back at the cliff. He hadn't even realized so much time had passed. The walk to and from the old sewer cliffs was a good, what, hour at best going the long way around? Maybe two? Then again, he was soaking wet from the rain.

 _I guess time does fly_.

Taking a spot behind one of the nearby bushes, Shane looked out toward the edge. Lachlan knelt there, clutching the handle of their galaxy sword tightly as the cursed at the top of their lungs. Their dark auburn hair was down for once, clinging to their back thanks to the rain. He couldn't see their face, but knowing Lachlan, their eyes were probably puffy and red.

Why are they screaming? he wondered. They never lose their composure. Not from what I've seen.

Lachlan slowly stood up, stepping away from the sword and staring out to the vast waters before them. The wind was slowly growing. The air colder.

"I did everything you asked me to!" they bellowed. "I ran. I trained and worked through the worst conditions. I fought monsters, I cultivated and rejuvenated the old farm. I restored the community center and for what?! For you to just completely disappear?!"

"Who are they talking about?" Shane whispered. Cautiously, he crept out from his hiding spot, inching toward the farmer calmly.

Lachlan's gloved hands clenched tightly into fists. "What's the point of everything I did if it means you had to leave? We were supposed to be in this together. You told me that! There's more we're supposed to do here. Isn't there? Isn't there?!"

Shane glanced down, only now noticing just how close to the edge Lachlan was. One wrong step…

"Give me one good reason why I should keep going!" they cried. "Tell me why I shouldn't just throw everything over this cliff! Why I should keep staying here if it just means I'm all alone!"

Hearing that was a punch to the gut.

_"Why should I even go on? T…tell me why I shouldn't roll off this cliff right now…"_

"Lachlan?"

The farmer spun around, shooting him a glare before softening into a look of terror. "Shane? Wh-what are you-"

"I was taking a walk." He stepped a little closer. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

They shook their head, turning away. "No, I'm not. You weren't meant to hear any of that. I just…I-"

"Hey, easy. You don't have to tell me what it is. Just…know that I'm here for you, okay?"

"Shane-"

Shane was about to reach for their hand when he heard the sound of the ground cracking. Everything went in a flash. The edge of the cliff gave way. Lachlan lost their footing and fell back. Thunder roared overhead. He didn't think. He just acted.

Shane grabbed the sword and reached out, taking hold of the farmer's hand as they both went over. The sword, still embedded in the dirt, managed to catch them as it broke its way through the cliffside. He opened his eyes ( _Yoba, when did I close them?_ ) and looked down.

They were dangling over the edge. Too far down just to climb up, but nowhere near low enough to safely drop.

"Are, uh, are you okay?" he stammered.

"I'm fine," Lachlan said. "My bag kinda fell though."

Shane looked down, smiling as he tried to fight back the fear of seeing the splattered mess of food and medicine on the ground. "That's good. You being okay, I mean. We can get you another bag."

"My totems were in there though…and my scepter…"

 _Scepter? Or right. That thing they use to do magic tricks at the saloon._ "We'll figure out how to go back for them. Just…relax…" The sword tilted, sending his stomach into a flip. "No need to worry."

"Shane-"

"Just give me a moment-"

"It's not going to hold us both, Shane."

"I got this, just hold on!"

_Okay Shane, think. You're too far down and too high up. The sword might give at any moment. There's gotta be a way to get back up to safety. You can think of something. You got this. You-_

Lachlan slowly let go of his hand.

"Lachlan, no!"

They slipped through his fingers and began to fall.

**_"NO!!!"_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of the rain on his window sill as M went over his texts. It was that time of year again. The preparation for spring potions as the old year began to fade into memory. New spells to master in the coming months. New items to study. New experimental solutions and incantations to discover. All build upon the research he'd been painstakingly working on for the last few decades.

Thanks to the farmer, he had more than enough void and solar essence for his research. Things had been better since they moved in. The forest spirits were more at ease. The Juminos especially were rather fond of Lachlan. The community had never been more united either. Fetivals were livelier, more engaging. He actually found himself enjoying talking to the other townsfolk. And just this past Summer, he saw the Dwarf and Krobus having a civil conversation during the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies.

Things were starting to become peaceful. The most peaceful that Stardew Valley had seen in centuries.

M truly hoped that it'd stay that way.

**_CRASH!_ **

M fell out of his chair as the earth began to shake. Books and potions fell to the floor. The candles blew out, his tower now only illuminated by the prismatic lightening filling the sky. He struggled to his feet, grabbing the walking stick by the door and hurrying outside.

The sky, once nothing but shadows, was awash with pure white light. From the edge of the forest, bolts of red, gold, and violet streaked into the air, mixing the smaller jolts of green, blue, and orange.

"It can't be," he whispered.

M raised his hand and vanished from the tower, focusing on the source of the lightening as his destination. When he reappeared, he found himself near the sewer at the edge of Cindersap. The light blinded him momentarily, the raw power radiating heavily in chaotic bursts of fear and pain. Once he was able to open his eyes, he saw what was causing the disturbance.

Lachlan was out cold, being held in the arms of his neighbor's nephew as they rested. He was on his knees, keeping them close to him as he wailed. His entire body was glowing, his aura pulsing in time to his heart. The winds swirled around him in a vortex, sending debris flying in various directions. M carefully navigated the storm, approaching the two in the eye with extreme caution.

"Shane!" M called. "Shane, calm yourself! They're alive!" He reached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough now. Please."

Shane looked up at him, his cries slowly breaking down into choked sobs. "I'm sorry-"

"Relax. You're alright." M knelt down, turning his attention to Lachlan. "They're still breathing, yes?"

Shane nodded. "I didn't let them reach the ground."

"Good. Good." The winds slowed, and the bursts of lightening became less frequent. "Listen. I know you're scared. But you must calm yourself. We need to get Lachlan out of the rain, and we can't do that when you're in this state. Breathe. It'll be okay."

Shane took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he focused, the glow of his body faded. The sky began to darken once again. When the final bolt of lightning vanished, M helped Shane to his feet. The lad didn't let go of the farmer once.

"Their bag," Shane mumbled. "And Scepter. They fell."

"I'll retrieve them once the sky clears," M promised. "For now, we must get them to the doctor, just to be safe." He wrapped his arm around him, making sure that he grabbed onto Lachlan's coat just to be safe. "Here we go."

Before Shane could react, M closed his eyes and the three of them vanished, reappearing in a puff of smoke in the center of town. No one was around. It was late on a Sunday. Chances are most people were in bed. Or if they weren't, they were watching the storm.

"I better go," M said. "Tell the doctor that you found them passed out in the woods."

Shane stared at him in shock. "Wait, what about the lightening? Th-that thing-"

"Come to my tower tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I'll explain then."

And with that, he returned to his tower, leaving Lachlan in the hands of Marnie's nephew and a very confused town physician.

The moment he returned, M hurried to the basement and over to the Shrine of Illusions. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small prismatic shard and tossing it into the mouth. The stone morphed, blending and stretching until it took on the form of an ornate tome. On the cover was a Jumino, golden and surrounded by twelve crystals.

He never thought he'd find the need for this again.

"It's been many years since I've called upon you, old friend," he said softly. "Now I must call upon you once again. There's work to be done."


	2. Coffee and Cat Chats

_When Lachlan came out that morning, they felt a rush of relief wash over them. Shane was standing there, waiting for them on the porch. He kept his head low, shifting side to side on his feet._

_"Hey…"_

_"Hey," they said. "How're you feeling?"_

_"I'm, uh….I'm okay, I guess. I just, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh man…uh…how do I say this."_

_Lachlan smiled. "Shane-"_

_"I'm really sorry about what happened at the cliffs," he said. "That was…embarrassing-"_

_Shane nearly stumbled back as Lachlan threw their arms around his shoulders. He regained his balance and, not sure where else to put them, wrapped his arms around their torso._

_"I'm just glad you're still here," they whispered._

_"Wow, it was that serious, huh? I can hardly remember..."_

_Lachlan let him go, smiling as she wiped the tears away. "You gave me a real fright. But I'm so happy you're still here Shane."_

_Shane smiled. "Yeah…I probably might not have been if you hadn't found me." He turned around, staring at his feet as he took a deep breath. "I've decided I want to see a therapist. Harvey got me in touch with a colleague of his…"_

_"That's wonderful news. I'm proud of you."_

_He looked back at them, his cheeks dusted pink. "Y-yeah?"_

_"Of course. You're seeking help. And that's not easy to do. I'm happy for you."_

_"Thanks." He stifled a chuckle. "Anyway…I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me. And I want you to know I'm going to be taking things a little more seriously from now on. I…I don't wanna be a burden on anyone."_

_Lachlan put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a burden, Shane. You're a wonderful person. My best friend. Never a burden."_

_"…thanks, Lachlan-Whoa!"_

_Lachlan took his arm and dragged him inside. "I heard that tummy grumbling. You're gonna join me for breakfast and we're gonna have a long talk about gridball."_

_Shane stared at them, trying not to burst into laughter. "You hate gridball."_

_"But you don't. And I wanna hear it from you. Now, how do you like your coffee?"_

_"Cream and three sugars?"_

_"Perfect."_

 

* * *

 

 

Shane barely left Lachlan's side while Harvey did the checkup. They'd both gotten a change of clothes from Harvey (How many spares does this guy have? Shane wondered), and after he'd dried off and dressed, he remained by the bedside as the doctor finished his checkup. While Shane had remained unscathed, the farmer did suffer a few injuries. Some light burns, bruising, a few cuts on their back, but otherwise the farmer was perfectly healthy.

"I'll be keeping an eye on them," Harvey said. "Keep them a few days to make sure. You can never be too careful."

"Thanks, Doc," Shane mumbled.

"Not a problem. It's my job after all." He gave Shane a light pat on the shoulder. "Are you okay? You seem a little tense."

Shane stared at Lachlan, trying to wrap his head around what had happened. He remembered reaching out for them. Watching them fall.

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Barely a foot from the ground before everything went bright._

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Just a little shaken. Been a year since I was near those cliffs. Kind of a shock seeing them passed out near there, you know?"

"I can imagine," Harvey agreed. "I'm glad you managed to find them though. And get them here so quickly."

"I just…did what I had to do. Couldn't just leave them, y'know?"

It wasn't a total lie. Just leaving Lachlan was out of the question. He had to be there. He couldn't let them hit the ground. He couldn't…

_I couldn't let them die._

"You're very brave, Shane." Harvey smiled. "How about some coffee? I can make you something to eat too."

"Just coffee…with cream and three sugars?"

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Harvey scurried upstairs, leaving Shane alone. He reached out, gently taking Lachlan's hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. He should have been happy. He should have been relieved that they'd survived that. But he didn't. He felt fearful, tired, confused. What was that light? Where did that lightning come from? How did he get them back to the ledge safely?

And who exactly was that man that came to their aid?

"Mhmh…Shane?"

Shane nearly jumped hearing Lachlan say his name. He saw their eyes blinking open, their hand tightening slightly around his. All the fear began to subside.

"Hey there, chickadee," he whispered, lightly running his other hand through their hair. "How're you feeling?"

"Like a slime with measles," Lachlan grumbled. "What happened?

"You took a pretty nasty fall. Managed to get you back up and to the hospital. Doc's gonna keep you for a couple of days-"

Lachlan shook their head. "No, I can't…I have to get my grange display ready…"

"I'll help you with that," Shane assured them. "Just please…rest…" He tightened his hold on their hand. "Please…"

Lachlan stared at him, their stare full of warmth. Shane was so close to tears. He knew he couldn't just let go. Not yet. He had to stay strong. Even if just until he got home.

"Okay," they conceded. "I'll stay put." They smiled. "…can I ask you a favor though?"

"Anything."

"Can you go check on Miso for me? She's probably worried sick…And if you could look after my chickens until I can be discharged? You can stay over if you need to, and have whatever's in the fridge."

Shane smiled sweetly. "Sure. I can do that."

"Thank you…"

Lachlan drifted back to sleep just as Harvey came back with the coffee. He and Shane chatted for a bit longer before Shane insisted he head over to the farm. He was lent an umbrella. The walk to the farm was far too quiet for his tastes, but he couldn't complain. Right now, he had to make sure the animals were okay.

As he entered the farm, the rain finally began to let up. Shane started with the chickens, topping off their feed and water. Though they didn't ask, he also made sure the barn animals were okay. Jackie the cow seemed a little skittish, but was otherwise fit as a fiddle. Pine the goat gave him a gentle nudge, wanting to be petted. By the looks of it, the animals were all very friendly. He wasn't too surprised. They came from the ranch after all. And they were being treated well.

So far, nothing strange was going on.

As Shane made his way into the farmhouse, he noticed the little stone huts running along the sides of the fields. They had little lights glowing from them, and he could have sworn he could hear squeaking. Was Lachlan raising mice? Curious, he knelt down and took a look inside. When he saw what it was making the noise, he backed away in shock.

Inside the hut were little creatures shaped like gumdrops, some with antennae, others without. One had a golden star on its belly. They bounced around happily inside, circling around a little crystal that glowed like the sun.

"Juminos?" he breathed. "Like in the storybooks? This isn't possible."

In a panic he ran up to the farmhouse. He took the spare key from under the mat and let himself in, locking the door behind him. He let himself lean against the wall, trying to keep his breathing steady but his mind and heart were screaming. This was all wrong. The lightning. The teleporting. The Juminos.

_What is this?! What's going on?!_

**_"Lachie? Is that you? It's about time you got home and-Oh for the love of Yoba, you're not them."_ **

Shane slowly turned his head toward the kitchen, seeing a shadowy figure resembling a feline sitting on the table. The lights had slowly faded on from the movement as he approached hesitantly. A sandy tabby cat sat there, staring at him with vibrant green eyes.

"Miso?" he asked. "Did…did you just-"

"Talk?" the cat snickered. "Yeah, but I do that all the time. Normally no one ever hears it. Except Lachie, but they can understand all kinds of people and creatures. Even dwarves." Miso tilted her head. "What? Never seen a talking cat before?"

"I…I need to go lay down."

"Figured." Miso hopped off the table. "Lachlan's room's over here, but if you'd rather hop in the nursery, there's a bed there too. They only got that upgrade because they wanted the wine cellar."

Shane followed the cat, his head throbbing as he tried to process what was happening.

He gave up after two seconds.

"By the way," Miso mewed. "Where's Lachie, anyway? They end up in the hospital again?"

Again? "Y-yeah. I had to take them there."

"I see. Was is slimes or one of those violent void spirits?"

Shane crossed his arms. "They nearly fell off a cliff and…well, they nearly hit the ground. I don't…"

"Easy there Chicken Man." Miso paused. "Was that why there was the strange lightning earlier?"

"Yeah…I kinda-"

"Say no more. Just get some sleep and we'll talk to Rassy in the morning."

Miso curled up on the armchair in the corner and promptly went to sleep. The adrenaline finally running its course, Shane crawled into bed and did the same.

He didn't get a single ounce of rest.


	3. Signs of a Coming Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Power outages prevented posting.

_Lachlan didn't expect to see Marnie on their porch that morning, and while they didn't mind interacting with the kindhearted rancher, they couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. They were having a bad day and just needed some space. Some peace and quiet. That was the very least the world could give them right? Let them rest in their bed? That's all Lachlan wanted. A quiet morning in their pajamas._

_Instead, Marnie knocking on their door, waiting for them to come answer, smiling as if Yoba themselves was blessing every tooth._

_Why did so many humans have to be so chipper in the morning?_

_"Hello Lachlan!" Marnie greeted cheerfully. "You see this cat here?"_

_Lachlan looked down, locking eyes with the young sandy feline. "Ah yes. A cat. I see. Lovely green eyes, like seaweed."_

_Marnie giggled softly. "I found it sitting outside the entrance to your farm. I think it's a stray." She knelt down and gave it a gentle pat. "Poor little thing. I think it likes this place…"_

_Oh no, they thought. I know where this is going._

_"Hey, um…don't you think this farm could use a good cat?"_

_Lachlan looked between Marnie and the cat, before letting out a sigh. "I…suppose I could take the kitty in."_

_"Oh that's wonderful!" Marnie clapped her hands in delight. "What are you going to name it?"_

_"Um…" They stared at the cat for a little longer. "Miso."_

_"Miso?"_

_"Yeah, like the soup. Because the fur and eyes remind me of miso soup."_

_Marnie nodded in understanding. "I see." She looked to the cat. "Well then. This is your forever home now. You be a good little kitty now. Okay?"_

_Miso gave a soft mew of understanding and scurried inside. Marnie didn't linger for long. She had a lot of errands to run and only stopped by because of the cat. Lachlan sat on the bed, watching as Miso took a perch on the nearby wood chair._

_"You know I can't exactly afford a pet right now," they said. "You'll need to catch your own food. That fair, young lady?"_

_Miso tilted her head. If cats could smirk, Lachlan knew the pesky furball would be doing just that._

_"I can work with that," Miso hummed. "I hope you know what you're getting into, accepting a familiar like me into your domain."_

_"Oh, I know exactly what accepting you into my home will do," Lachlan chuckled. "Just be sure to pull your weight and I'll keep the clean water coming. Then we'll figure out more of our arrangements later."_

_"I can work with that too." Miso took a stretch. "So Miso…that's an interesting name choice. Normally it's 'Ginger' or 'Stripes' or even 'Sandy'. Miso is a new one."_

_"You dislike it?"_

_Miso began to purr. "No, not at all. I find it to be rather nice. Simple, nonconventional, and even a little regal. I think I might keep it."_

_Lachlan shook their head. "You're an odd one."_

_"So are you, Lachlan Lawrence. So are you."_

 

* * *

 

 

Shane was standing at the bottom of the steps, staring up at the massive tower with trepidation. He'd never gone anywhere near it before, opting to just safely observe from the distance. There were stories he'd heard growing up. Tales of monsters and creatures crawling inside. Loud noises In the night didn't help matters much. There were tales of horrible, indescribable terrors residing in the tower.

And here he was. In the morning. In his shorts, old Joja sweatshirt, and a talking cat on his shoulder.

Normal was long gone from his vocabulary.

"Why did you insist on coming?" he asked.

"Because I haven't seen Rassy in a while," Miso said. "And besides, I wanna know why you're able to understand me. And it's quicker this way. I can sneak into the clinic to talk to Lachlan after."

Shane shrugged. "I guess that's a good reason."

Miso gently nuzzled his cheek. "Come on. No use in putting it off any longer."

With a sigh of regret, he nodded and made his way up the steps. Every step felt heavier and further from the last. Shane pulled his hoodie tighter around himself, taking comfort from the only thing to come out of his shelving job. The wind seemed to increase with every passing moment. And he could taste the electricity in the air.

When he finally reached the door, he went to knock.

"Just come in," called a voice.

Hesitantly, Shane opened the door and stepped inside.

The strong smell of the woods and boiling goo permeated the air. There were shelves and books upon books stacked everywhere. The entire area was lit by glowing crystal lanterns. In the far corner was a podium with a giant tome on top of it, and on stones just in front of him was some kind of chalk circle with candles and various plants and feathers. On the table beside him was Lachlan's bag, the contents easily organized and laid out, with the scepter resting on a small stand after being freshly polished. There were prismatic shards, mushrooms, and two strange glowing items. One was shining bright as a star, swirling in slow, methodical movements. The other was black and purple, smoky and more haphazardly spinning. Like a black hole.

**_"Fascinating items, aren't they? Imbued with potent arcane energies"_ **

Shane pulled his gaze away from Lachlan's personal effects and locked eyes with the man of the tower. Same as the one who came to him last night. Bushy purple beard and a flowing robe. He seemed to stare right through him.

He didn't like it.

"Who are you?" Shane asked. "I've seen you around, but I don't know anything about you."

"I am-"

"He's the Wizard, Rasmodius," Miso mewed. "He's the 'Seeker of Arcane truths', 'Mediary between the physical and the ethereal', "Master of the seven elementals', 'Keeper of the Sacred-'"

"Silence you!" the wizard spat. "Once again, you sass me and-"

"Steal your thunder?" She nuzzled Shane's cheek. "More like that's what this guy did last night."

Shane lifted her off his shoulder and set her on the table. "Rasmodius-"

The wizard raised a hand. "You will refer to me as M. The less my real name is said, the better."

"Fine then. I'm Shane, but you can call me really freakin' confused." He felt a rage burning inside him. "What happened to me last night? Why did you show up? What was with that lightning? And what's going on with Lachlan!"

M walked over to the summoning circle, waving a hand over it and whispering under his breath. A cool mist began to form in the center. It spun and swirled, making light chirping sounds as it began to take on solid form. It's body was a gentle blue and rounded, a cross between an apple and a gumdrop in shape, with a little antennae moving in time with its bouncing.

"Have you seen one of these before?"

Shane nodded slowly. "That's…a Jumino…Lachlan has some on their farm. In those huts."

M nodded. "After I first met the farmer, they were a curious individual. The Juminos chose to reach out to them, and with the help of one of my potions, Lachlan has gained the essence of the forest within them. They can communicate with all manner of creatures, both mundane and supernatural."

"Mundane," Miso said, pointing to M. "Supernatural." She pointed to herself. "Though they could talk to me before they even met Rassy here."

"Behave, familiar. Please."

"It's Miso. Call me that, please."

"Hello?" Shane interrupted. "Person who lit up the night sky and suffering back ache here. Wants answers?"

The two looked at each other and nodded. The Jumino in the summoning circle vanished and M went over to the podium, beckoning Shane to follow. Miso waited by Lachlan's things, watching carefully.

Shane really didn't like this.

"I must say," M began. "You're not exactly what I expected when I saw the lightning last night. But then again, magic works in mysterious ways. I haven't seen that much raw power in a single spot. You must have had it laying dormant within you for decades."

"Magic?" Shane couldn't help but laugh. "Magic, sure. Next you'll be telling me that Lachlan's, like, a mage or some shit."

Miso's ears went flat. "I'm a talking cat, Shane. And unless the whole town is in on it, you're not being pranked. This is real."

"But Magic isn't-"

"The teleporting from the cliffs to the clinic," M suggested. "Explain that. Or perhaps the slimes that the mayor and I ask to be slain every so often. The mermaid show at the night market in winter? Those skeletons caged at the Spirit's Eve attraction? Or the maze I put up, that has large hands erupting from the ground and the disappearing tunnel."

Shane went to answer, but found his throat to be tightening. A few lights and animatronics from Demetrius and Maru would explain the skeletons and hands. Hell, it could explain the mermaid show too. But the slimes? The tunnel vanishing? Those couldn't be explained away.  He'd checked for that tunnel. The hill wall wasn't anywhere near looking like it had been dug into. And there wasn't any hollow sounding reverberation when you knocked on it.

And the slimes…

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's say, I did believe it. How does that effect me? And how does it connect to last night?"

M nodded to the podium. "This book. Open it."

Shane walked up to the podium and examined the book on top. It was old, large, and decorated in gold. There was a Jumino on the cover, surrounded in a circle of twelve previous jewels. He reached out, pausing when he noticed a warmth that grew as his hand got closer. It wasn't unpleasant. On the contrary. It was rather nice. Almost like a warm hug. A quiet evening snuggled under a blanket to watch a movie with the people you love.

It felt like home.

"Go ahead," Miso urged. "Open it."

With a deep breath, Shane opened the book.

The entire tower filled with light. Shane stumbled back, watching as everything around him vanished. M, Miso, everything. Everything went silent, save for the crackling of lightning starting he was starting to emit. His breathing grew shallow. His heart began to race, and he was sure it's throb right out of his chest.

"What is this?!" he screamed. "Where am I?!"

"Shane, calm down. It's okay."

Shane spun around, ready to shout before he came face to face with familiar violet eyes. Soon all the rage faded away. His body began to relax. Everything felt at peace. He stepped closer, gently reaching up and brushing the dark red hair out of the farmer's face.

"Lachlan-"

"It'll be okay, Shane," Lachlan said softly. "It'll be okay." They slowly stepped back, an open door materializing behind them and opening to a black void.

"Wait. Hey, wait!"

Lachlan stepped into the door and it shut tightly, disappearing in a puff of smoke and replaced by a giant hourglass filled with silver sand. It ticked away slowly as chirping and bouncing faded in from the distance. Juminos appeared one by one, each holding fruits, vegetables, minerals. Anything and everything the valley had to offer.

"Come forward," the Juminos whispered. "Come see her. Come see her. She's here. She's here."

Shane stepped forward hesitantly. This was too much. His mind couldn't take it. It hurt. Everything hurt. He stepped forward anyway, joining the Juminos to see what they were seeing.

In the center of the hour glass, slowly being covered, was a woman in long, silver robes, with hair as white as the winter snow. Her face was covered in a sheer veil, and her ears were long and pointed, sticking out to the sides slightly. In her hands was a golden artifact.

"That's the sign of the Vessel," he muttered. "Wait, what is this?!"

"It is almost time," the Juminos whispered. "It's almost time for the Return."

"The Return? What are you talking about? Where's Lachlan?! What is this madness?!"

The sparks erupted violently as he screamed, shattering the hourglass and causing the little creatures to scatter. The scene changed, the broken glass reforming to resemble the farmers house.

Wait. Was I take back? Where am I?

"Miso, stop that! They're our guest."

Shane looked over at the kitchen table. Lachlan and Miso were sitting together, dinner nearly over. Beside Lachlan was someone he didn't recognize. They had the same ears as the woman in the sand, only their hair was short, with a gentle rose gold hue.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here," they said. "I know this must be hard on you."

"It's harder on me," Miso whined. "You're too noisy."

"Oh hush," Lachlan chided. "It's no trouble at all. You've helped us so much already. I don't think I'd have gotten as far as I did without your help. Both of you."

"I promise to keep helping you," the stranger said. "I'll help you train and fight, and we'll get you stronger than before. We'll rebuild this valley together. Your farm will be grander than any before it. I promise."

Lachlan smiled, and oh how Shane's heart began to melt. The smiled on their face was filled with a pure, genuine kindness he'd never seen anywhere else. He was so amazed by it, that he didn't even notice when it began to rain.

The farmhouse was soon replaced by the cliff.

**_"I ran. I trained and worked through the worst conditions. I fought monsters, I cultivated and rejuvenated the old farm. I restored the community center and for what?! For you to just completely disappear?!"_ **

The entire incident repeated. Him coming out to talk to them. Grabbing their hand and the sword. Dangling from the cliff. Lachlan letting go. Him screaming.

And then he let go.

He fell after them.

Wait. I'm not watching anymore. I'm-

He was there. He was fully aware. He was-

I remember now.

He reached out and grabbed Lachlan's hand as they fell. He pulled them close and managed to turn himself over. He expected to hit the ground. He should have died.

Instead, he began to glow. To spark. The lightning began to shoot from him at every angle. Their speed started to halt. He wasn't falling anymore. He was rising. His eyes were closed, but he didn't need them. He managed to grab the sword. It dropped. He made it to the top. His knees hit the grass. He slouched forward slightly. He was still holding them. It was raining.

They were alive.

They'd both made it out of there alive.

"Aubrey?" Lachlan whispered. "Is that you?"

"No," Shane muttered. "It's me, Shane. It's okay. You're okay."

Lachlan managed a smile. "I always knew you were magical…"

Lachlan passed out, and Shane began to cry as the adrenaline wore off. It was too close of a call.

"I never want you to do that again," he sobbed. "Don't just give up like that. Please. Next time, don't let go of my hand, please."

Lachlan never replied.

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Hey. Hey, Shane, wake up!"_ **

Shane opened his eyes to find Miso and M standing over him. He'd fallen backwards and was laying on the ground. Everything ached.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Miso huffed. "You really can't handle all that power."

"Forgive me," M said. "But I might have caught a bit of your lightning for study. It's in a jar over there."

Shane looked over, a little surprised to see rainbow bolts crackling in a jam jar. "It's, uh, fine. I guess."

M nodded. "I don't know what you saw, but whatever it was caused you to have a great surge of raw power." He smiled. "I think you might have been the apprentice I've been looking-"

"What can you tell me about the Return?"

Dead silence. Miso's hair bristled. M looked shocked, as if Shane had just sworn at him in front of the family dinner.

"I, um-"

"The Juminos said," Shane explained as he stood, "that it was almost time for 'the Return'. What is that and what does it have to do with Lachlan? And who were those people with pointy ears?"

"Pointy ears?!" Miso gasped. "You saw Aubrey?!"

"Who's Aubrey?" Shane shook his head. "I came here for answers, not more questions."

M looked back at the tome, then to Shane. "If you want these answers, you'll need to take on a heavy burden. Your power is too strong and you have no proper control. Control will be needed if you're going to help Lachlan." He held out his hand. "Become my apprentice, and I'll help you find all the answers you seek."

Shane stared at his hand for a moment. Everything was still hurting all over. And he was more confused that before. He hated this. He wanted it to be over.

_"It'll be okay, Shane."_

But it couldn't end yet.

"If it'll help Lachlan and get me answers." Shane accepted the handshake. "Then alright. I'll be your apprentice."

With a gentle smile, M nodded. "Good. Let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Friday


End file.
